


The Night We Met

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Hehehe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is Angie Schuyler already a thing?, Its still cute, Jealous angelica, Kinda, Okay so also, alexander is mentioned - Freeform, and so is maria, and they're so cute, angie schuyler lol, because peggy is gay, but we call her peggy bc we know lol, dude its MAR-GA-RITA Schuyler, eliza gets drunk, i havent seen the musical so dont hate me if i get some stuff wrong, i might have forgotten the “winter’s ball” part a bit, i ship these two so hard omg, it's mentioned - Freeform, just like Peggy and maria, maria just wants to play with peggy's hair, not margaret - Freeform, oh well, omg can we call her angie?, peggy getting flustered, peggy knows she's gay, peggy's got a crush YES, she has a love/hate relationship with her hair lol, so it’s the summer in this fic, sorry not sorry lolllll, would that be cute?, yes omg its happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: We all know the story of the night where Eliza Schuyler met Alexander Hamilton for the first time.But did you know that on that night, her younger sister, Peggy, also met her true love? This is the story of Peggy Schuyler and Maria Reynolds.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Peggy and Maria lol. I started this a while ago, but didn't finish the first chapter until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

THE BALL. . . . 

“I really don’t know about this. . .” Peggy Schuyler whispered nervously to her two older sisters.

“Oh, come now,” Eliza giggled, holding her drink in front of her face as she leaned towards Angelica and Peggy. The three of them formed a little semicircle of sorts, watching the party unfold before them. “It’ll be fun! Nobody needs to know, anyway, it’s our secret.”

Peggy sighed, not convinced. “I really don’t—”

Angelica cut her off, one of her dark curls that had been pinned up, falling into her face. “Margarita Schuyler, you listen to me right now,” as she spoke, Peggy gulped. “We are here to have fun tonight, and nothing is going to stop us. Not Mama, not Papa, not the police, not the booze, nothing! You are worrying over nothing, so relax, my dear sister. Have fun. Please,” she added as an afterthought, which made Eliza giggle again.

Biting her lip, Peggy eventually nodded, much to her sisters delight. “Alright, fine. But I don’t trust you two!”

Eliza gasped, mock arrogance covering her face and shaping her posture as much as it could in a tight corset. “And why is that?” she inquired, Angelica grinning behind her as they both stared at their younger sister.

Peggy scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at the both of them accusingly. “Like you two don’t know!”  


“Oh no!” Angelica pleaded dramatically. “Please inform us of our misdeeds!”

Peggy laughed, rolling her eyes at Angelica’s antics. “You,” she nodded pointedly at the eldest of the Schuyler sisters, dressed in an elegant pink gown. “Will end up dancing with every man in the room, and leave me here to watch. And you, dear Eliza, will have a bit too much to drink and will have a man flirt tirelessly with you all night!” at this, all of the sisters burst out laughing, everyone knowing this was exactly how the night was going to go. It happened every time they went out together, so why should this time be different?

“Oh well,” Angelica shrugged, pulling away from Peggy and Eliza with a smirk on her face. “If that is how the Enchantress predicts it, then it must be true. So I must leave you, dear sisters.”

“Goodbye Angelica,” Eliza giggled, waving her older sister off before turning away as well. “I am going to fetch another drink, would you care for one Peggy?” she asked, voice soft.

“No thank you.”

“Alright,” Eliza nodded before walking off. 

Peggy sighed once again, being left alone at a party she wasn’t supposed to be at bringing up fresh pain. This had happened many times before, so she didn’t understand why it still hurt. She was always the one left on the sidelines, always the last Schuyler sister anyone talked about, if they even spoke about her at all.

Watching the crowd, Peggy sipped from her water glass, colorful dresses and uniforms swirling in and out of her vision. Most women were wearing soft greens, or blues, their hair done up in elegant buns, whereas the men were all dressed in their uniforms, matching with the blues of the dresses. Peggy felt slightly out of place in her pale yellow number, her hair falling out of the bun it was in. Her hair could never really stay up anyway, so Peggy stepped away from the disbanded Schuyler Sisters Spot, and made her way to the door without attracting any attention.

Not that she was trying to, or even cared. Everyone was too busy looking at her sisters anyway, so it didn’t matter.  


Once she was outside, the summer night air on her skin, Peggy quickly made her way to one of the benches stationed near the garden entrance. The party was nice and all, but Peggy would much rather be here than in that stuffy room with a bunch of sweaty men.

She sat down, her dress acting as a cushion on the hard stone of the bench. Seeming to be alone, Peggy reached her hands up and started taking the pins out of her hair.

Peggy liked her hair, but it was nothing compared to Angelica’s tight, chocolate curls, and Eliza’s dark waves. Peggy’s was lighter, more chestnut than the darkness of her sisters. It was longer too, and she always was having to push it out of her face, since it refused to stay tied or pinned up. She had yet to find a way to tame her long, silky tresses.

Biting her lep, Peggy reached as far as she could in the confines of her dress to try and remove a pin from the high back of her head. Eliza had done her hair for the evening, and, though she felt bad about ruining it, that pin had been sticking into her scalp for the past hour. She sighed gratefully when the pain ceased and a section of her hair fell down.

As she continued to take the pins out, one particularly large section of her hair fell right into her face, blocking her view of the garden. Peggy huffed, finished removing the pin and struggled to swipe the hair out of her eyes. It took a few tries because her hair was so thick, and she knew she was embarrassing herself, but it needed to be done.

On her fourth attempt, Peggy heard light laughter coming from a little ways away. Finally giving up and just parting the section so that she could see again, Peggy was greeted by the view of a woman walking towards her. She was tall, a bit taller than Peggy, with long, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Contrasting to all of the other party-goers dresses, this woman was wearing a gown that shone blood red. She had a matching ribbon in her hair, keeping half of it back in a small braid, which Peggy thought was kind of cute. She held a drink in her hand, and Peggy glimpsed that she was wearing ruby red slippers under her dress as well.

“Very ambitious,” Peggy thought humorously, pushing the rest of her hair away. She still had several pins left, but this mystery woman held her attention for the moment.

“Would you like some help with your hair, sweetheart?” the woman asked, slightly amused as she sat down next to Peggy.  


“I beg your pardon?” the yellow-clad woman inquired. Peggy had no idea where the ‘sweetheart’ had come from, but it definitely made this mystery girl a lot for interesting to her. And the fact that she smelled like cinnamon, but that was besides the point.

“I said,” she repeated, setting her drink down on the ground beside her and facing Peggy fully. “Would you like me to help you with your hair? It seems to be giving you a hard time.”

There was a moment of silence after that, Peggy considering the offer and this woman’s intentions. “. . . . Alright—”

“Maria Reynolds,” the woman offered calmly, reaching up to comb her fingers through Peggy’s hair once before finding a pin and extracting it.

Peggy bit her lip, not realizing what having someone run their fingers through her hair would feel like. Sure, Angelica and Eliza had done it plenty of times, but it had never felt so good before now. Trying to clear her mind of those thoughts, however, Peggy decided to keep their conversation flowing.

“Margarita Schuyler,” she responded, shifting so that Maria could have better access to her hair and the pins.

Maria smiled over Peggy’s shoulder. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Schuyler,” she spoke with a strange sort of seductive calm in her voice. Or maybe that was just Peggy making things out to be how she wanted, and not what they actually were.

She swallowed hard, feeling another pin come loose. “You can call me Peggy if you’d like. That’s what my sisters do.”

Maria hummed in response, not really seeming to take note of how her voice was affecting Peggy. The woman in question could feel Maria’s breath on her neck when she moved her hair out of the way, and, despite the summer heat, she had goosebumps all along her arms. “The famous Schuyler sisters, hm?” she asked humorously, confusing Peggy slightly. She had only ever heard people gush about her sisters. “It’s a shame that all the attention goes to them, isn’t it? You really are much more beautiful than the other two, you know.”

She said it so casually, Peggy thought she might faint. Now she knew that she was definitely not imagining it. “T-thank you. . .” she stuttered, blushing furiously, and suddenly glad that her back was turned to this Reynolds woman. Peggy tried to get a grip on her emotions, because she really had only just met her, and it wasn’t right anyway. She shouldn’t catch feelings for someone she barely knew, or who she knew could never work out. 

“Do not thank me Peggy,” Maria said simply, taking out yet another pin from Peggy’s seemingly never ending sea of hair. “For I only speak the truth.”

Peggy bit her lip again, her cheeks on fire. It suddenly felt hotter than it was, and she was glad for Maria brushing the hair off of her neck and over her shoulder.

It was another minute of silence before Maria spoke again, resting her hands lightly on Peggy’s shoulder. “All done.”

“Thank you,” Peggy muttered, turning back so that she could see Maria’s face fully. Now that she could really see her, Peggy noticed that she was stunningly beautiful, her eyes bright, her lips full and her eyelashes thick. The woman’s eyebrows were dark, complimenting her skin tone. Peggy bit her bottom lip, eyes lingering a little too long on Maria’s lips before looking up into her deep brown eyes. 

“You are lovely,” she blurted without thinking, and regretting it immediately. “I-I mean—”

Maria smiled, silencing Peggy hopelessly quickly. “Thank you Peggy. You are quite lovely yourself.”

Upon hearing this, Peggy’s lips slowly turned up to match Maria’s smile, her entire face lighting up. She didn’t hear many compliments like that, even from her sisters. Well, not many that actually made her feel lovely. “Thank you,” she repeated. “And thank you for helping me with my hair. It can be a hell of a lot to work with, and you handled it with the grace that sometimes I don’t even manage.”

This made Maria giggle, placing her hand on Peggy’s knee, over all of the layers of fabric that made up her dress. “You are very welcome Peggy Schuyler, it was my pleasure.”

Peggy’s hand found Maria’s without her meaning it too, her cheeks taking on an even darker shade of pink. She knew that she was smiling like a goof, and was suddenly very grateful for the dark of the night to blanket her face. Or at least, she hoped it did.  


The two of them stayed like that for a long while, before Maria suddenly moved to stand, picking up her drink and turning back to Peggy. “We should head back inside. I bet your sisters are wondering where you wandered off too,” she smiled and held one hand out to help Peggy stand.

Smiling back and laughing slightly, Peggy took Maria’s hand and stood, their bodies suddenly very close. Neither one of them moved for several seconds before Peggy bent to retrieve all of the hair pins. They were placed in a neat pile on the bench, which she was grateful for. Turning back to Maria with the pins in hand, Peggy nodded somewhat confidently, and they made their way back inside with ease.

Once inside, Maria pulled Peggy aside for a moment, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. Peggy felt herself blush yet again. “Write to me?” she asked, smiling.

Peggy nodded vigorously, not wanting to lose this strange and amazing woman that she barely knew. “Of course!”

“Good,” Maria took Peggy’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze before disappearing as quickly as she had come.

Peggy watched her leave, her body already missing the closeness of the stranger. After a moment of silence, Peggy slowly made her way back to where her, Eliza and Angelica had agreed to meet. When she arrived, however, it seemed that she was the last of the Schuyler sisters to show up, Angelica and Eliza already standing and chatting quietly to themselves.

When she saw her, Eliza quickly waved Peggy over, a huge smile lighting up her face. “Oh, Peggy darling, there you are! We’ve been waiting for you for ages! I have some news!”

“Where were you?” Angelica asked, her tone a bit sadder than when Peggy had last seen her. “We searched all over and couldn’t find you anywhere!”

Peggy waved her sister off, smiling and choosing to ignore Angelica’s tone for the time being. “I was outside, and, before you ask, I am perfectly fine,” she added when Angelica opened her mouth to interrupt. “Now, I do not know about you, but I am exhausted. Shall we head home now?”

Angelica nodded in agreement, while Eliza pouted. “But what about Alexander?” she asked, which confused Peggy slightly.

Angelica rolled her eyes, hooking her arms through both of Eliza’s and Peggy’s as well. She started leading them towards the door. “You’ll see him soon, I bet. Now let’s just get the hell out of here.”

Peggy nodded, her eyes already drooping as she clung to her older sister. Later, she would wonder if Maria saw her leave, but for the moment, Peggy focused on getting to the carriage that would take her to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon (I hope)! Also, if you guys want more peggy content, check out the book "Hamilton and Peggy! A Revolutionary Friendship" by L.M. Elliott. It's soooooo good!! 
> 
> Also, PS: as I was writing this (and it was posted like it for a while as well), in the part where Peggy is watching everyone inside, and she’s thinking about their outfits? Well, in that part, I put “Continental Uniforms” because I’m dumbbb lol. Just thought you guys would wanna know. And even if you didn’t, there you go <3
> 
> Bye until the next chapter or a new fic


End file.
